


Slightly Less Dirty

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [145]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. 'M!Cousland/Oghren, Clean'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Less Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Promptfic for Lyallfidelis.

“Take a bath?!” Oghren screeched. “How’s the Stone gonna know I’m part of it when I’ve scrubbed all of it off?”

“You won’t fall into the sky, I promise,” Aedan said patiently. He waggled the soap suggestively at the dwarf. “Now get a move on. Unless I have to soap you up?”

“Only if you grew a pair of tits,” grunted Oghren, but there was a distinct cheeky gleam in his eye as he snatched the soap up and headed for the bathroom.

At least Aedan wouldn’t be finding unusual crumbs in the sheets that night. He hoped.


End file.
